Message for the fallens
by nnf247
Summary: Tidus join The Festival of the Fallen not knowing he will get a messages. This will leave you hanging for a while. Use your Imagination.This story is base of FFX that was made by Square.
1. Tidus letters

The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded... Never forget them.-Yuna  
The Festival of the Fallen is the celebration and remembrance of the fallen heroes that die during the Sins era. It takes place on the last day of the Sin era. The festival is between Mushroom Rock Road and Guadosalam. The People of Spira get dress in their kimono for this celebration. At the festival there are rides, games, music and races.  
At the Moonflow, people can buy messages boat to send to their fallen love ones. The next, they wait for their boat to return empty.  
Yuna send several message to her fallen love ones and all of them have return, except one. The one she sent to Tidus. She waited until the sun falls down. She thought about giving up and stops waiting. But than she wonder; What if he's not dead. And if he's not dead, than where is he? Yuna went out to search for him.

A year later, the festival of the Fallen have return. Yuna return the celebration with a special friend…  
"Yo Tidus!" Wakka yelled from a far.  
Tidus turn around to see Wakka and Lulu with the baby Vadina heading towards Yuna and him.  
"Hey Wakka and Lulu," Tidus greets as they came closer.  
"So how are you enjoying the festival in your honor?" Wakka asked him.  
"It had been fun. Yuna has been showing me around. But your honor thing…" Tidus scratch his head.  
"Well, it for all the people who die fighting Sin," Lulu comment.  
"And you sacrifice you life for Yuna and the people of Spira, my friend," Wakka added.  
"Yea, but I only did it because it the right thing to do." he replied.  
"That what Sir. Jecht always said." Yuna said with a giggle. The rest of them laugh except Tidus.  
"Huh…hey, I'm nothing like him." He protests.  
"Yea like Paine is nothing like Auron," Wakka said than stop. "Now you think of it…"  
"Paine is not Auron's daughter." Tidus interrupt.  
"Hey you never know," he replied  
"Yea, you never know," Tidus nodded.  
"Well, we have to go. Enjoy the festival, hero." Wakka said and left with Lulu and baby, Vadina.  
"See ya." Tidus said with a wave and turn back to Yuna, who was holding his arms. She smile and he smile back. "Let's go."

Tidus and Yuna explore the festival when they reach the Moonflow where Rikku and the Al bhed were selling message boats.  
"Come and get a boat to send to the dead, I mean fallen love one!" Rikku shouted when she spotted them coming.  
"Hiya, Enjoying the festival of the dead?" Rikku asked him  
"Rikku," Yuna tried to shut her up.  
"Yea it been fun," Tidus laugh it off.  
"You want to by a boat?" Rikku asked  
"Yea, how much is it?" Tidus asked.  
"Fifty gils."  
"Fifty gils? Rikku!" He shouted.  
"Hey, we Al Bhed have to make a living." She replied.  
Tidus give up. "Aright…" and gave her the fifty gils.  
"Here you go," and handed him a wooden boat with a white sail. In it was some paint, a paintbrush, a video sphere and a white candle. Tidus nod and headed toward the river side of the Moonflow where he start to painting a red Zanarkand Abes symbol. But he stops and looked back at Yuna.  
"Oh, right. I'll be back." She said and left.  
Tidus begin his message to his dad.  
From: Tidus To: Sir. Jecht.

Yuna return when Tidus sail his boat off. His and many others boats sail off under the moonlight skies.  
"So this is how the festival ends?" Tidus asked.  
"Just because the festival end, doesn't mean the celebration have to end too." Yuna replied wrapping her arms around him. As they emerged in a kiss, four boats floated towards Tidus. They stop and looked at them. Yuna recognizes her boat she that sent a year ago.  
"Are they for me?" Tidus asked her but no replied.  
The first boat has a blitzball on the sail and on the sides was the Brotherhood sword painted on.  
"That got to be Wakka's." Tidus said and pick it up. He plays the video sphere that was in it while Yuna looked over his shoulder.  
From: Wakka To: Tidus.

Video end and they was silent "I see now…" Tidus started "what Wakka mean when he said 'And my friend who became my brother.' He means the brother he lost…" and went silent again.  
"How did the boat know to find you?" Yuna wonder as he picks up a boat with a Lance painted on the side.  
"I wonder what Kimahri sent?" Tidus asked and play the video sphere.  
From: Kimahir To: Tidus.

"Same old typical Kimahri," Tidus laugh. "I remember the first time we meet, he attack me."  
"But you gain his respect since than," Yuna said.  
"Yea, I guess I did," he replied. "There only two boat left."  
"One of them is mine but the other one…I don't know."  
"You think that one is from Lulu?" he looked at her. "I doubt it."  
"Let see what that one is," Yuna said and pick up the boat on the right…

Watching from the booth, Rikku notice that the boat Yuna was picking up was the boat she send to Tidus last year.  
"That can't be the boat, that can't be." She thought to herself but than she saw a green heart on the side.  
"No," she covers her mouth. "I can't let him know, not yet, not now…" She said. She jump out the booth and ran toward them.  
"DON'T!" she yelled at them. Tidus and Yuna turn as she ran towards them.  
"What is it Rikku," Tidus asked her.  
"No, I'm not letting you play that," she said out of breath.  
"So this is from you?" Yuna asked her.  
"Yes, and I don't want him to know now."  
"Know about what?" He asked her.  
"I'll fight you before you play it." Rikku said and takes out her daggers.  
"Rikku, this is ridiculous," Yuna shouted "If the message is for him, than he has the right to play it."  
"I don't care. If I win, I take my boat and leave. If you win, than you can play without me being here."  
Tidus sigh, "Aright Rikku, if that what you want." And take out his Brotherhood sword.  
"Tidus, you really want to do this," Yuna asked in concern.  
"First, I was just wondering. Now, I really want to know." He replied. "Ready, Rikku?"  
"Ready," she quickly answers.  
"Than let's do this,"

In the end, Rikku is down on one knee crying little so they won't hear. Tidus rise with his sword, point down to the floor.  
"Rikku are you aright?" Tidus asks as he kneed to her level.  
"Yea, I'm fine," Rikku answer. "Just broken,"  
"Broken where?" he asked as he touch her arm that gives her a shiver. Rikku got on her feet immediately.  
"I'm just fine, just play it when I leave." She said and dash off to the trees.  
"For someone who's hurt, she runs fast." Yuna said behind him.  
Tidus laugh. "Yea, but I wonder why she wants to fight in the first place."  
"Let's find out, shall we?" Yuna said and press play…  
From: Rikku To: Tidus.

Tidus was silent after Rikku's messages. He turns to Yuna for some answers but she turn away from him. He was completely lost in thought.  
"Rikku…" he said her name. "Did you know?" he asked Yuna.  
Hesitated she answer "Yes, I knew. I only knew it, after you left." She replied.  
"I did have some feeling for her but…it just…" but lost the word to say.  
"I wonder sometime," Yuna started. "If it wasn't for me, would you?" she asked him.  
"Why you ask a question like that." He asked her on defense.  
"I was just wondering." She said taking a step back. Tidus turn away and remember what Rikku said on the video: Sometime I have dreams or fantasy about you and me. It only me, I guess…  
"I have to…"  
"Go," Yuna interrupt. "I'll meet up with you at Besaid." She said and left with her boat. Tidus watch her go and ran off to find Rikku.

Rikku ran as fast as she can, away from her fear, away from her desire, away from Tidus. But than she stop and hear running foot steps behind her. She knows it was him coming. He must be finish with the video and have some question to ask her. She can't face him, not what he just saw and hear. She runs faster. She tried to get to the Fahrenheit ship at Mushroom Rock Road so she could hide there. But the pain from their battle together brought it told and she trip.  
"Oh, ouch!" she said hitting the ground. "I should have healed myself after the battle." She sits herself up. The foot step was coming closer. She knows she can't out run him. For him and she have speed. He is actually much faster than she is even though she's a thief. She just has to face him, like all of her fears. "But this is different," she thought. This is the secret she been keeping from the first time they met to the time she saw him and Yuna kissing at the lake. She remembers how her heart shatters on that day, but knowing they are destining to be together.  
No wonder that the Sin attack her ship on the day they first met. He not supposes to be there. His story don't start there, it starts at Besaid village where he was to meet Yuna, her cousin. Her fantasy her stupid fantasy. Now her fantasy has revel himself to her. She looked back and rise.  
"How am I going to get out of this one?" Rikku asks herself.


	2. Rikku fantasy

Tidus was silent after Rikku's messages. He turns to Yuna for some answers but she turn away from him. He was completely lost in thought.  
"Rikku…" he said her name. "Did you know?" he asked Yuna.  
Hesitated she answer "Yes, I knew. I only knew it, after you left." She replied.  
"I did have some feeling for her but…it just…" but lost the word to say.  
"I wonder sometime," Yuna started. "If it wasn't for me, would you?" she asked him.  
"Why you ask a question like that." He asked her on defense.  
"I was just wondering." She said taking a step back. Tidus turn away and remember what Rikku said on the video: Sometime I have dreams or fantasy about you and me. It only me, I guess…  
"I have to…"  
"Go," Yuna interrupt. "I'll meet up with you at Besaid." She said and left with her boat. Tidus watch her go and ran off to find Rikku.

Rikku ran as fast as she can, away from her fear, away from her desire, away from Tidus. But than she stop and hear running foot steps behind her. She knows it was him coming. He must be finish with the video and have some question to ask her. She can't face him, not what he just saw and hear. She runs faster. She tried to get to the Fahrenheit ship at Mushroom Rock Road so she could hide there. But the pain from their battle together brought it told and she trip.  
"Oh, ouch!" she said hitting the ground. "I should have healed myself after the battle." She sits herself up. The foot step was coming closer. She knows she can't out run him. For him and she have speed. He is actually much faster than she is even though she's a thief. She just has to face him, like all of her fears. "But this is different," she thought. This is the secret she been keeping from the first time they met to the time she saw him and Yuna kissing at the lake. She remembers how her heart shatters on that day, but knowing they are destining to be together.  
No wonder that the Sin attack her ship on the day they first met. He not supposes to be there. His story don't start there, it starts at Besaid village where he was to meet Yuna, her cousin. It's just a fantasy, a stupid fantasy. Now her fantasy has revel himself to her. She looked back and rise.  
"How am I going to get out of this one?" Rikku asks herself.

"Rikku…" Tidus begins but Rikku hold up her hand to speak. She took a deep breath and begins to speak real fast.  
"It was just a crush just a little crush I didn't mean to revel so much on that video sphere that I…" but Tidus put his finger to her lips.  
"Let me speak now," Tidus said slowly. Rikku nodded but pray that he didn't see the goose bumps.  
"Auron told me about you having a crush on me. I guess I didn't believe him."  
Rikku turn away, trying not to look in his blue eyes.  
"I really don't have any excuse for this so I'll better be going," Rikku said trying to make a dash for it but Tidus grab her arm that makes her fall back to him. Rikku push him away and step back. She accidentally looked in his eyes and was lost. She shook out of it and looked at the floor as he came closer.  
"Ed'c zicd y vyhdyco, zicd y cdibet vyhdyco..." Rikku mumble her breath. When she looked up, she was lost in his eyes.  
"It's just a fantasy." She whispers to him.  
"Really now?" he asked her and without knowing, kisses her. Shock and shaken by this, she didn't have time to react. Her body frost like she turn to stone by his kiss. She falls in her dream. When he stops and let go, she could breathe again. Scare that this will change their friendship because of this; she hugs him with tears in her eyes. He wraps her in his arms.  
"Please, don't let this change our friendship and your love to Yunie, Please!" She cried.  
"I won't, I promise." He replied. They finally let go and went their separate ways, without looking back…


End file.
